Headfirst for Halos
by Lucky Starzz
Summary: After the break up will Alec and Magnus make it apart? For better or for worse.
1. Chapter 1

I got inspired to write again for some odd notion so… here I am and I hope all of you will stick with me on my (possibly) multi chapter adventure.

I claim no ownership of _my _OTP…

**This is the beginning of our story, or maybe the end. Who knows. We broke each other down until there were only tiny pieces left, so now it is all the same. Now there are different ways of putting us back together again, the result may be wrong but it is still us.**

**Completely dismantled.**

**-Espoir Dio, Completely Dismantled **

**Magnus POV**

He'd felt the breaking of his heart before. The feeling wasn't unfamilar but it hurt just the same. No matter how long he had walked this earth while those he loved had long since been born anew, that pain, that sound, never dulled.

"Magnus", it was barely a whisper, if he had taken a breath he would've missed it, "Don't go… please"

He couldn't back at the crying shadowhunter he was leaving behind and forced himself to keep moving forward.

There's the start of it please R&amp;R if I should continue :D


	2. The aftermath

I'm a horrible updater… but its summer break so I should be a better updater and the chapters will get longer. The next chapter should be up sometime next week so long as I don't get distracted with art projects. But yea enough of me. These characters aren't mine blah blah blah. R&amp;R ^-^.

Alec Pov

He was really gone… "Magnus", he whispered, as he collapsed onto the ground, the sound of his knees hitting the ground echoed throughout the barren tunnel. He could have sworn the tunnel felt his sadness.

"Awwwww poor shadow hunt-", cut off by Alec's hand around her throat. "Ack! Alc-"

"Look what you've done", he growled, and gestured around him, "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE", he repeated louder feeling the boom of his voice bounce off the tunnel walls. "You ruined everything I ever loved; you took away the one thing that made me happy. Now, now I have nothing", he said barely above a whisper. "ALL BECAUSE OF YOU", he yelled throwing Camille towards the circle of sunlight. She regained her balance and composure effortlessly without a single strand of hair touching the golden light.

"You did this to yourself shadow hunter… I just gave you what you wanted", Camille said slightly annoyed with the shadow hunter's antics.

"No! It was your fault", Alec yelled furiously as he let lose an arrow in Camille's direction missing wildly as he notched another, but Camille was long gone…

Magnus Pov

"How many times are they going to show the same episode of Project Runway?", Magnus thought thoroughly annoyed and lacking his usual fabulous luster. His hair hung loosely covering his forehead and his eyes had dark circles from the stress of the day.

He couldn't believe he'd done it he thought to himself as he got up to go to the kitchen in his pajamas knocking a very grumpy chairman meow to the floor. He and Alec were really over…

"Oooof!", he said as he tripped over a shirt; the apartment was a mess, in the three hours he'd been there he'd: thrown a fit, along with most of the furniture, ordered a ludicrous amount of Chinese food, only to have thrown it away because it reminded him too much of Alec because Alec would _always_ want Chinese, and picked up all of Alec's things. Except this holey black T-shirt that Alec swore he'd gotten rid of. His sweet kind little Alec…

"What have you done", he sighed to himself.

Alec Pov

It was raining… of course it was bloody raining, Alec muttered to himself. First Magnus now this Bloody rain what next, he thought to himself, at least I'm almost home…

He roughly pushed open the institute gates and rushed inside, kicking off his wet shoes near the door.

Alec?

"By the angel not now", he thought to himself as he tried to hurry past his parabiti but Jace, "Curse him and his reflexes", Alec thought, was faster and caught him by the shoulder.

"What's wrong Alec", Jace questioned genuinely concerned for once.

"Nothing", he said shortly and pushed past him.

"Alec", Jace called after him, "I'm here for you, you know that right?"

Alec flopped on the bed exhausted ready to sleep for eternity when his phone buzzed.

"Uggggggghhhh", he groaned. "Why can't people just leave me alone?"

Mylovely: come pick up your stuff tomorrow

Tears sprang into his eyes. It really was over. "He wants me to pick up my stuff", Alec choked out.


End file.
